With increasing development of scientific technologies, multimedia products and computers become essential in our daily lives. In the computer systems, input devices play important roles for communicating the computer and the user. The common peripheral input devices of the computer systems include for example mice, keyboards, microphones, or the like. Among these peripheral input devices, mice are the most prevailing because they are very easy-to-use and can comply with the usual practices of most users. When a mouse is held on the palm of a user's hand, the user may move the mouse to control movement of the cursor shown on the computer screen. As the cursor is moved, the motion trajectory of the mouse cursor is shown on the computer screen. As known, the operations of the mouse are highly dependent on the condition whether the quality control specifications of the mouse in the production line are conscientious or not. For example, the precision of the mouse motion trajectory is an important factor influencing the performance of operating the mouse
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a conventional mouse motion trajectory testing system. The mouse motion trajectory testing system 1 comprises a testing fixture 11 and an electronic calculator 12. The testing fixture 11 comprises a testing base 111, a movable platform 112 and a controlling unit 113. The testing base 111 is used for fixing a tested mouse 2 thereon. The movable platform 112 is disposed under the testing base 111. In addition, the movable platform 112 may be moved relative to the testing base 111 in the direction D1, the direction D2, the direction D3 or the direction D4. The controlling unit 113 is electrically connected with the movable platform 112 for driving the movable platform 112 to be moved relative to the testing base 111 for a preset distance at a preset speed in a preset direction. As the movable platform 112 is moved relative to the testing base 111, a displacement sensor (not shown) of the tested mouse 2 may detect the moving status of the movable platform 112 and generate a corresponding motion signal S1.
Moreover, in a case that the tested mouse 2 on testing base 111 generates the motion signal S1 in response to the movement of the movable platform 112 in the preset direction, the generation of the motion signal S1 denotes that the tested mouse 2 is operated by the user to be moved in the direction opposite to the preset direction. The operating principles of the displacement sensor of the tested mouse 2 are well known in the art, and are not redundantly described herein.
The electronic calculator 12 is electrically connected with the controlling unit 113 and the tested mouse 2. In addition, the electronic calculator 12 has a testing program 121. The testing program 121 has a data library 1211. The data about the preset speed, the preset direction and the preset distance can be acquired by the controlling unit 113 from the data library 1211. According to the preset speed, the preset direction and the preset distance, the controlling unit 113 drives a corresponding motion of the movable platform 112. Moreover, a standard vector value and a standard speed value corresponding to the preset speed, the preset direction and the preset distance may be provided to the testing program 121 by the data library 1211.
Moreover, after the motion signal S1 is generated by the tested mouse 2 in response to the movement of the movable platform 112, the motion signal S1 is transmitted to the testing program 121. According to the motion signal S1, a tested vector value and a tested speed value are acquired by the testing program 121. By comparing the tested vector value with the standard vector value or comparing the tested speed value with the standard speed value, the testing program 121 will judge whether the tested mouse 2 is qualified. For example, the operator may input the qualification criterion about the tested mouse 2 into the testing program 121. If the difference between the tested vector value and the standard vector value is lower than a first preset threshold value and the difference between the tested speed value and the standard speed value is lower than a second preset threshold value, the testing program 121 determines that the tested mouse is qualified.
However, the conventional mouse motion trajectory testing system 1 still has some drawbacks. For example, since the movable platform 112 of the testing fixture 11 need to be moved to different moving distances to meet different testing requirements, a large testing space is required to test the motion trajectory of the tested mouse. Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved mouse motion trajectory testing system to solve the above drawbacks.